


You Decide!

by natylol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natylol/pseuds/natylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has to make the decision most difficult on his whole life, to bring back his brothers but saving them will mean letting his crew die. To free his crew but that would let his brothers die,yet again. Or save them both and give up his life and dream. Which will he decide? Set in The New World. Just Nakamaship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Prologue:

_"LUFFY!"_

The man known as Monkey D. Luffy raised his head to see his crew, desperately trying to break free from their 'crystal' cage. The bars shone with a silvery luster with a glint of rose pink. Although it appeared to be made of crystal, the element had been infused with something else to make it impossible to break; even Sanji and Zoro with their monstrous strength didn't even manage to make a little scratch, although the latter's katana had been confiscated and could only use half' of his strength.

"So you have come, Mugiwara no Luffy," A man spoke from the platform to the said pirate's right. A long cloak shielded his entire body from view, save his mouth which sported a wide smirk.

"Of course! I will _never_ abandon my _nakama_!" Luffy shouted as he stareddown to the cloaked man. Said man just chuckled.

"Oh! Really? I wonder…" he trailed off, watching the pirate above him with a critical eye.

Luffy was standing on one platform, which hungin the air by thick metal cable disappearing into the darkness above. In front of him were three levers, each with a nonexistent sign that practically screamed pull me. On his right side, on a different platform like his own was the mysterious cloaked man who was seriously getting on Luffy's nerves. To his left were his nakama on the 'crystal' prison, watching him with wide eyes. The ground was invisible in the darkness below, and the only light that was shed on the scene came from a single row of torches sitting in their brackets.

Luffy was looking for a way to rocket himself to the platform where his nakama were imprisoned so he could help them, when the voice of the cloaked man snapped him from his searching.

"I wonder," He began again. "If you would still save them after the offer I would give you."

This got the crew's attention. Some of them only glared at the man while others yelled that Luffy would never do such a thing, backed up by Luffy himself who said defiantly, "Nothing that you say would make me change of sa-"

"Even if I said I would bring yours brothers back?" The man said, cutting Luffy off.

This made the crew gasp and turn to look to their captain. Said captain was looking to the man with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, as the word that he had been planning to shout next died in his mouth. He was looking like he was trying to process was his ears just heard, trying to decide what the man said was true.

"Wh-What?" He asked, still shocked as the cloaked man chuckled.

"As you hear, I would bring your brothers back and the cost will be your crew's lives."

Luffy was staring at him with wide eyes. He had forgotten how to speak and was thinking now, his brain working overtime. Everyone was looking at him in surprise, but it quickly morphed into anger and disbelief that the man could even suggest such a thing.

"Tha-That is impossible!" Nami snapped angrily, though a hidden tone in her voice suggested she was slightly horrified at the thought. "There is no way to bring back dead people."

The man smirked and turned to look at her and the crew."Did you forget where you are? Here, in the New World, everything is possible," The man laughed and extended both his arms wide as if welcoming a hug. "Now, what would you decide, _Captain_?"

Now everyone was staring at Luffy, who had not moved from his spot throughout the entire spectacle. He finally appeared to regain the ability to speak."Th-That is impossible, you are lying!" Luffy snapped.

"Oh! Me, a liar?" He said, his maniacal laughter echoing around them. "Then I will show you I am speaking the truth!"

He pulled from his cloak a remote control, pushing a button. Suddenly,the tunnel began shaking violently, and in front of the platform where Luffy was standing, another platform descended into his line of vision. It was at the same height as the other one, shining brightly by the light of the torches. In that platform, there were two more 'crystal' cages, each with one person their knees with handcuffs shackling their hands behind their back.

Both of them raised their head as their platform screeched to a stop, and everyone gasped.

The first man was instantly recognizable by his shirtless torso and blue shorts, with the pouch wrapped around his right thigh. Tattooed to his back was the purple and white symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates. "Ace…" Luffy whispered. Along with the supposedly dead pirate, there was a blonde man who they don't know. He wore a white shirt and a blue jacket with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Bright teal shorts were held up with a brass buckle, and atop his head sat a navy blue hat with goggles perched on the brim.

Luffy was still shocked; there in front of him where Ace and Sabo, both of them alive and looking well. They look a little disoriented but other than that they were fine, safe and alive ,which was the most important thing.

"H-How…?" He asked to no one in particular.

Ace was looking at Luffy with a shocked expression."Luffy..?" Ace asked, with that statement he gained the attention of Sabo, who looked up to where Ace was staring and spotted Luffy also.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted happily with a grin on his face.

On the other hand, Luffy was still very stunned. He didn't know what to do. In front of himveryclose, were his brothers, and he wanted nothing more than to go there and hug them, to say how much he missed them but he knew that if he tried to move over his brothers, he would give up on the life of his crew, and that is something he would never do! He didn't want to give the life of his crew for something he wants; what was he supposed to do?

"Is so hard to decide?" The cloaked man said, snapping Luffy from his thoughts. "Then let me give you another choice."

Luffy gave his rare full and undivided attention to the villain below him, staring with cold and angry eyes. His lead was followed by his imprisoned nakama and brothers, all watching the mysterious man with a mixture of interest for what he was about to say and hatred for even capturing them in the first place.

The man moved his hand and pointed to the platform where Luffy was standing, more precise to the levels in front of him. "You see those levers in front of you Mugiwara?" He asked and Luffy nodded "The first one is the one that would save your crew, the second one will save your brothers and the third one…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Will save them, both."

Luffy immediately began to make his way to the third one and extended his hand to pull it but stopped, holding it just out of reach of the handle. "What is the price?" He asked with a serious tone, which make the cloaked man chuckle.

"You are not as stupid as the rumors said are ya'?" He asked but it didn't receive any answer, so he continued. "Indeed, there is a little price to pay for all of them… And the price for the third level is your life!" The man began to laugh hysterically.

The crew was shouting things like "That's evil" "You jerk!"and "Son of the Devil!" Zoro gave the man a hard glare,his eye squinted shut. The Straw Hats knew their captain and he would defiantly give his life if it mean saving the people he loved, so they were a little scared of their captain's decision. Him dying would completely eradicate their own dreams, for everyone knew if Luffy didn't achieve his dream, neither would they.

Luffy was watching the third lever, his hand still extended. It hadn't moved a bit even when the man has said that it will cost his life.

"What will you do?" The cloaked man shouted. "Which life will you give up on...your crew, your brothers' or yours?" He grinned evilly, the corners of his lips stretching across his cheeks.

_"You decide! Everyone's life is on your hands, Mugiwara no Luffy!"_

Nami watched her captain, her eyebrows furrowing worriedly. _How did we end up like this?_ She thought sadly. _Now our captain has to make a tough decision in which also his life is in danger and everything...everything is our **fault**..._


	2. Mystery Island!

**" _You decide! Everyone's life is on your hands, Mugiwara no Luffy!"_**

* * *

_You may be wondering how we ended like this… We have trained so hard this past two years so why…why our captain is in a situation like… **We** should have listening to  **him** and something like this would never, never happened…_

* * *

**_A few days before…_ **

Luffy was happily sitting on the head of Thousand Sunny, the wind blowing fiercely enough to send his hat off his head, resting lightly on his back by its string.

The crew had set sail away from Punk Hazard almost a week ago and since then, they had not seen islands nor have any confrontation with pirates or marines, which was good in a way. They have spent more time with each other and talking about their experience of where they had been training and what they did during the two years when they were separated. However, they never talked about  _that_  encounter or the _war_ , everyone knew it was a taboo on the ship to bring back those bad memories, so no one dared to mention or talk about it.

The day was a sunny one, which was unusual in the New World. Since departing from Punk Hazard they had met all different kinds of storms that they would never thought existed and also a lot of typhoons, too, but they managed to evade all of them thanks to their brilliant navigator, Nami. Even if it was a sunny and a peaceful day, they were on guard; after all they were in the New World, and here everything is unstable.

"Dinner is ready" Sanji shouted from the door of the kitchen.

As always, Luffy ' _Gomu Gomu no Rocket_ ed himself from the figure-head of Sunny to the Kitchen's door, flying through and crashing into the sofa. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off like he'd meant to do that. Luffy thought he would be the first to arrive but he was wrong. On the green sofa, glaring at him for spilling his fresh bottle of cola, was their shipwright, Franky. Sitting at the table, knife and fork in hand, drooling as they eyed the food that Sanji was serving were their sniper and doctor, Usopp and Chopper. If he had to guess how they arrived first it will be mostly be that Franky and Usopp had left their work place to get a drink or something when Sanji had yelled about dinner, and Chopper have to be on the 'Sick Bay' working on some of his medicine when the call came.

"Yo, Mugiwara!" Franky said as he raised his bottle of cola. "Don't go ruining the Sunny! I just got finished fixing the railing you broke yesterday." Luffy didn't pay attention to Franky as he sat along with Usopp and Chopper, drooling at the food.

 _Same old Luffy._ Franky sighed as he drank more of his cola. As he took another deep swig, Nami and Robin, the navigator and archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates, were walking into the room. The first mate swordsman Zoro stared at the bruised lumpy couch where Luffy had crashed, rolling his eyes. Tagging behind was the skeleteal musician Brook, who immediately joined Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy at the table. Everyone else took their seats except for Franky, who had made himself comfortable and didn't want to move, and Sanji, who was still putting more plates on the table.

"What's for dinner, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Today specially will be…" He said, removing the platter hat on the silver plate in his hand, displaying its contents. "Octopus."

Some of the crew, namely Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Brook, ooh and aw, drool dripping from their gaping mouths as stars sparkled in their eyes. There were all kinds of octopus plates that they could even imagine; there were Takoyaki, octopus salads, sushi of octopus, Polbo á feira and a lot more.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the eleated Usopp, Chopper and Luffy, immediately diving for the plates. Sanji jerked them away expertly before his masterpiece could be devoured by his ravenous captain and crew.

"Everything looks delicious Sanji-kun" Nami praised, and Franky whistled in agreement.

"You exceed yourself again, Cook-san." Robin said in her calm voice.

"Yohoho! Such a delicious sight, although I don't have eye to see, Skull Joke!" Brook added.

"Tch! There's nothing special about this food," Zoro grunted "It looks crappy as always."

"Like you could do any better," Sanji scoffed. He immediately began to noddle dance over to the two women, placing the bountiful cuisine before them. "Mellorine~!" he cried. "Your comments make me happier than a rabbit with a carrot!~"

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Luffy shouted and everyone began to dig into the food.

* * *

**_Later after they have finish their dinner…_ **

"So, Nami! When would we reach an island?" Luffy asked as he pat his overgrown tummy. All the crew were still present and was also interested in the answer of said question.

"If the winds continue the same pattern as today, we should be reaching the islands by tomorrow morning, as you can note, the weather has been stable and that means that we already have reached the island's  _zone,"_  Nami answered him as she raised her left hand, displaying her log pose. Two of the needles were moving rapidly from side to side while the center remained stationary. But in fact you wouldhave to squirm and get very close to tell that is was actually moving very slowing. She addressed the crew again. "The island were we are going will be mostly be an autumn one, from the look of the weather." Luffy nodded in understanding, though Nami was doubtful anything had gotten through her captain's thick skull.

"Which of the three Log Pose are we following?" Brook asked politely as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ple- please tells me we are after the steady one and not the moving ones?" Asked Usopp, trembling. "I mean, is not like I'm scare or anything but remember what that _guy_  in Fishman Island told us: 'The more it shakes, the more dangerous the island is!'"

Nami nodded. "Of course I know! But fortunately, we are going to the one that is not shaking a lot."

"Really?" Both Chopper and Usopp exclaimed.

"How come?" Asked Franky, who was still sitting on the green sofa, "I mean, knowing Mugiwara, he would have chosen the moving ones?"

"You see, Luffy and I made an agreement," Nami stated as Luffy nodded in approval. "And for this time I was the one who choose our next destination."

"What kind of agreement?" Zoro asked in curiosity as he raises the one eyebrow of his good eye.

"When we arrived to said island I can get all the meat I want!" Luffy answered him in a happy voice. Some were shocked at his statement.

"Are you sure about that, Nami-san?" Sanji asked in surprised. "Remember the last time we promised him that?"

"You know what you agreed to, right?" Zoro added as Nami nodded.

"Of course! Is not like he would eat all the meat on the island, right?" She asked and she got a sarcastic whistle as answer. "Anyway, it will be beneficial to us too, if it is a peaceful island, we can get relaxed before we continue our adventure."

"If you don't spend all the money on paying all the food for Luffy first…" Murmured Zoro and some nodded in agreement.

"What the island is called then, Nami?" Asked Chopper.

"Allow me to answer that, Doctor-san," Robin answered as she took a sip of her coffee. "Right now, with the information I have found in the library, one of the islands that the needle is pointing and moving dangerously is called  _'Dark Island'_."

"Dark Island?" Usopp rubbed his arms to rid himself of goosebumps. "Who said I was scared of it?"

"It is called this because it's always night and never day!" Franky teased.

"And here I thought it was because is called ' _Dark Island_ ' would be on an island with  _only_  light," Zoro said sarcastically.

"Like I was saying, the other  _dangerous_  one is called ' _La Isla de la Oscuridad'_ " Robin continued.

"Is that not the same as ' _Dark Island'_ "? Brook asked, to which Robin nodded

"Indeed it is. It means the same just in another language, in this case in Spanish, and has the same characteristic as the first one…" She trailed off.

"And the third one?" Usopp asked.

"The third one where we were  _suppose_ to go, was called ' _La Isla de la Luz'_ as you can guess it is Spanish for  _'Light Island'_ and also is the opposite of the  _'Dark Island'_  meaning that instead all the time been in darkness here is always with light." Usopp nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean by 'supposed to go', Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, a little confused. " _We_ are going there according to Nami-san."

"That is what I thought, too, Cook-san, but it seems that we are not."

"What do you mean, Robin?" Nami asked.

"You see, I thought at first we were heading to that island but it seems that is not the case. It was supposed, according to the book, that in this part the three needles were going to start moving uncontrollably because the three islands are dangerous and none are the safe. Maybe one was less dangerous than the other but still were going to be dangerous, there should not be a needle moving slowing nor still on this water.

"What are you trying to say then?" Franky asked.

"You don't mean…" Nami trailed off. Robin nodded.

"We must have luck on our side," Robin continued. "It is either the Log Pose got another magnetic field or the island has disappeared." Nami and Usopp sweat drop, horrified, at her explanation.

"I think the first one has to be..." Nami murmured and both Chopper and Usopp nodded.

"So… what is the new island called then?" Brook asked.

"That… I don't know" Robin answered as she took a sip from her coffee.

"And Nami said that it would be relaxing…" Usopp murmured. Luffy nodded, appearing to understand their situation, though then again it was Luffy.

"We are going there anyway, even thought we don't have information about the island. It's the only one we can assume is safe." Nami said.  _'For now'_ She added silently.

There was a long silence until Luffy decide to break it. "So…" Luffy began gaining the attention of all the crew, his arms were crossed and hisStraw Hat covered his eyes, a serious aura surrounded him. He raised his head, looking at his nakama with a serious expression. "It's a mystery island."

At that everyone face palmed. And here they thought he would be serious and make a smart comment. They most have forgotten that there were talking about Luffy.

"What?" He asked, confused.

* * *

_Luck? How we wished, I wished you were right that day, Robin…that we were lucky and everything was going to be alright but luck wasn't on our side, I'm sure of that now… I think we were **unlucky.** Very unlucky… of all the people out there following the Log Pose this happened to  **us** … Someone must really hate us... why does the dangerous stuff always happen to  **us!?**_

* * *

**_Later, already time to sleep…_ **

Everyone made their way to their bed earlier than usual, except for Brook who had first watch that night. A soft tune floated in the air, lulling the Straw Hats to sleep. Tomorrow would be difficult, for sure, arriving on an island they knew absolutely nothing about. They didn't know if there were strong or weak opponents, if any opponents at all, so they have to be ready for everything and for that they need a good rest.

Everything was quiet and calm, the only thing you could hear were the snores of the swordsman on the crew. All the crew was sleeping very passive, except for our favorite captain. Luffy was sweating a lot and his was furrowing into pained expressions, like he was in a nightmare. What could be happening in Luffy head? Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

**_On Luffy mind:*_ **

"Who is there?" Luffy asked, a little angry. He had been brought out of the island of meat he had just discovered by a strange voice. He was going to start to devour the entire island when this stupid voice snaps him and the entire island disappeared along with the meat and now all that is left is this blinding white world. He looked around; all he could see white, white and more white. The white was getting on his nerve already. He tried to catapult himself to the other side of the white area but for an unknown reason his power won't work. He just looked stupid holding his arms out. He tried to activate Gear Second, but it, too, remained unresponsive.

_'Don't go…Is dangerous…'_

'That voice again' Luffy thought. "Show yourself! So I can fight you!" He shouted to no one in particular.

_'Don't get closer; it will cost your lives'_

"What the…" He trailed off. ' _Cost my life, what is he talking about?'_  "Show yourself, coward! And what you mean cost my life?" He shouted again trying to get an answer.

_'You will regret yourself if you continue'_

And with that he woke up with a start. He was sweating a lot and he was trembling by an unknown reason. He looked as his hand to find he was still trembling. " _What was that?"_  he asked himself, bringing his hand to his face and between his fingers he found his crew all sleeping.

 _'They seems fine, so it was a nightmare…weird I have not one of this since **then** ' _he sighed, closing his eyes. _'Well at least they are okay, I should tried to sleep, after all for and unknown reason I got the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a difficult day.'_

He sighed again and looked for his covers, which he had not noticed were currently lying in a heap on the floor, thrown off during his nightmare. He leaned over the side and pulled them back over his body, tugged it over his head. He found himself falling asleep again.

He had not seen the pairs of eyes that were spying him from another bed and had watched everything from beginning to end. The eyes stare the black-haired boy for a few more minutes, until sleep overcame them and began to close, the person to which they belonged falling deep asleep.

* * *

_Who thought everything would have started that day…_

* * *

...TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: After a loooooong wait here is chapter two~! It was a difficult chapter to write, I mean, before I send it to my beta, I write the first paragraph like ten time and it was just the first one XD Anyway thanks for all the reviews/favorite/follow, it make me happy to know people like this story :'3
> 
> * When I wrote this I was like "Yeah, sure 'on his mind', like he has one"
> 
> That is all!'Till next time~!Hope you enjoyed~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! First of all, forgive me for not uploading in a long while, so I hope you're still there and haven't abandoned this story. It will kind of sad.
> 
> Second, thank you all for the support! You, my dear reader, are the best. So onward with the chapter and forgive me ahead for how short it came.
> 
> Also, thank to Anjelle to take some of her time a beta read this chapter and the oncoming ones.

.

..

_An unexpected shake startled everyone wide awake aboard on Thousand Sunny._

* * *

.

..

"What is wrong?" a hysterical Nami asked no one in particular as she tried to gain her lost balance. She scanned her surroundings and noted her fellow roommate Robin wasn't in her bed, meaning she was already up or in the library reading one of her books. Nami carefully started to make her way toward the door when another tremor occurred, making her fall on her rear. She cursed inwardly under her breath and stood up. This time she used the wall as support for her not to fall once again.

"I wonder what is happening… " she thought out loud as she supported herself with the wall as the trembling has yet to subside. "I hope those idiots aren't trying to destroy the ship once again… I'll raise their debt for damaging the ship and for disturbing my sleep," she fumed angrily and started making her way toward the door and outside to the upper deck.

* * *

.

"What happen?" asked a still very sleepy reindeer.

"I don't know," a green-haired man responded, by then fully awake. Zoro scanned his surroundings looking for any damage done and, much to his relief, no damage had been inflicted to the ship. He sighed audibly and shifted his gaze toward his captain who was still fast asleep and unaffected by all the commotion. "Oi, Luffy! Wake up!" he yelled to his captain but it had little effect.

"Eh, Zoro-san, I doubt yelling is going to work," Brook point out, now fully awake, which gained the support of now a fully aware Chopper.

"Right," Zoro acknowledged. He thought of a way to wake up Luffy quickly since they were short on time and something clicked in his mind.  _Of course_. "Luffy breakfast is ready!" he yelled, getting the quick response that he was looking for.

Luffy stirred for a second and quickly sat up, throwing his hand high in the air, shouting a very happy and loud cry of 'Food'.

"Now that you're awake, wh—"

He was cut off by another tremor occurring. Everyone in the room made their way toward the closest wall for support as the shaking continued.

"What is happening?" asked a now confused and serious Luffy. He was still a little shaken and stressed by last night's  _dream_  and that sudden event wasn't helping him and the fact he had a bad feeling about all that wasn't making the situation easier.

Zoro noted his sudden change in mood but decide not to make any comment. After all, their priority right then was to discover what was making all that mysterious trembling and who the mysterious enemy was. Zoro snorted; that sounded like something Luffy would say.

"We don't know, Luffy-san." Brook's answer snapped Zoro out of his thought. "We should go outside and see what is happening, although I don't have eyes to see…Yohohoho!" Luffy nodded and carefully started to make his way toward the door followed closely by Brook and Zoro—who was carrying a panicked Chopper on his head.

* * *

.

..

On the lawn deck, the boys—and skeleton—scanned their surroundings for possible foes, only to be greeted by the sight of a thick fog all over the ship, cutting their visibly a lot. They were only able to see two feet away and the rest is just pure white.

Luffy activated his haki, trying to detect or feel someone on the ship but—much to his shock and dismay—found it impossible to do.

"How come...?" he murmured to himself. Ever since he learned haki from Rayleigh, he always managed to feel something, even if it was small. And if his haki failed him, he would always count on his instinct—which for the most part, was always correct. But now even his instinct are failing him. To his dismay, he was unable to feel his comrades' its presence. If they weren't beside him, he would have thought they left him.  _Alone._  That thought scared him.

He shook his head to get rid of the thought and came to the conclusion that it was all the fog's doing. He decided to ask Zoro and Sanji later if they had the same problem as him.

"What the hell is going on?" someone shouted somewhere from the fog. He recognized that the voice belonged to Sanji. If Luffy had to guess, he would say he was in the kitchen when that mysterious trembling started to occur. He concluded he was making breakfast since he wasn't in the room. After all, he did not see him when he woke, meaning it was already morning. _Arg, I should stop thinking...is making my head hurt._

"It wasn't like this when I woke up to go to my workplace," Franky informed as he scanned his surroundings in alert for any enemy.

"Where did this fog come from?" asked a shocked Nami as she, too, scanned her surroundings. A few minutes later—already over her shock—she walked forward carefully to not trip or fall on something and noted how the temperature dropped with every step she took. She made a mental note of it.

"Is everyone okay?" Luffy asked as he ran to the center of the desk as the fog started to slowly disappear, allowing them to see clearly. He received a 'yes' in reply, or in some case nods, as they all regrouped in the center of the lawn, close to the mast. He noted that some of his crew members were still wearing their pyjamas while others had modest clothes already on.

"We're missing someone," informed a calm Sanji as he took a drag of his cigarette. Chopper looked around wondering who was missing.

"Hey… where is Usopp?" asked a worried reindeer.

"It seems he is the one missing," surmised Robin. "Maybe a monster came aboard under his watch and—him being unable to fend it off, ate him alive." Chopper and Nami shuddered at the thought.

"OI! Usopp!" shouted Luffy, looking around for any clue to his lost friend's location.

"He had the second watch so maybe he is still in the Observatory." Zoro wondered out loud.

"So you can actually use your brain," mocked Sanji. "Nice, marimo."

"What was that, Curly-brow?"

"Yohohoho! Guys I think this isn't the best moment for that," the skeleton intervened in an attempt to reason with his friends.

"He is right! So you two better stop," started to say Nami as she readied her fist in warning. "Now!" she growled, sending a hard glare toward the two, who instantly stopped fighting. Happy with the result, she folded her arms as something got her attention behind Zoro and Sanji. She narrowed her eyes and noted there was a person standing on the far away at the peak of the stairs that lead to the helm. At first she was unable to identify who it was, but as the fog continued to slowly dissipate, she managed to see a little of the person's characteristics and recognized him quickly as Usopp.

"Nami-sis, what is wrong?" asked a worried cyborg as he glanced toward Nami, who was spacing out at something over the shoulders of both Sanji and Zoro, but from his place he couldn't see anything.

"I found him," she shouted suddenly, surprising some members of the crew. They all gave her blank stares because of her sudden statement. "Usopp, I found him," she clarified and pointed over the shoulders of Sanji and Zoro. They all followed where she pointed and true to her word there was standing a petrified Ussop looking ahead of him.

"Usopp!" shouted an excited and relived Chopper and Luffy, who quickly climbed the stairs toward Ussop. The rest walked slowly, seeing as there wasn't an eminent danger to worry about but they were still alert for any sudden attack. They noted that even though Chopper and Luffy called him, he had yet to react or move, scaring them a little. When they finally arrived where he was, they were startled a little by the horrified and scared expression on his face as he still didn't take notice of their presence. His gaze seemed to be permanently glued to what was in front of him.

"Oi... Usopp, what is wrong?" asked Zoro, a little startled by his expression but not showing it.

Usopp didn't respond and instead he extended is arm pointing to the front of the ship. They all followed where he was pointing and at first they didn't see anything abnormal. Well, other than the thick, white fog. But as it started to clear it showed why Ussop was so shocked. As it cleared the view, in front of them there was a large group of Sea Kings.

* * *

.

..

***SC* Unknown Island:**

The wind blew fiercely through the light brown hair of a girl sitting at the top of a cliff with her legs crossed in a yoga fashion atop a boulder, giving her a perfect view of the sea. She slowly opened her dark blue eyes to look in front of her, gazing at the blue sea.

"It seems they have at last met," she thought out loud. She stood up, showing more of her appearance. She was a short yet a slender woman with her long, wavy hair reaching her lower back. She wore a short, light blue kimono with a dragon pattern, with a white sash around her waist and black, high heeled boots.

"I hope they do the job; I don't plan to involve myself this time." she sighed loudly and folded her arms in front of her as she gazed at the horizon where she could see far away a ship surrounded by Sea Kings.

* * *

***SC* Strawhats:**

"Sea Kings!" shouted a scared reindeer and skeleton.

"And a lot of them." Nami added in a frightened voice.

At the same time, Robin took out her sketchbook and started to draw the event unfold as Franky watched over her shoulder with one of his giant hands on his chin, evaluating her sketch.

"How can you be so calm!?" shrieked Nami after seeing their actions, as she pointed toward the Sea Kings.

Ussop nodded in agreement— finally over his shock. "Instead we should formulate a plan or a way to escape."

"Why should we? They already have a plan," informed Robin. To prove her point, she bloomed one of her hands on Franky's shoulder and pointed to the lawn deck without taking her eyes off of the sketch.

Nami followed where she was pointing. As Robin said, the Monster Trio were standing on the lawn deck, ready to fight. She saw Zoro and Sanji ahead of Luffy making gestures to themselves and the Sea Kings and talki— err, scratch that, they were arguing and she could guess of what. She sighed irritably. They never changed.

She watched them for a few minutes until she shifted her gaze to Luffy. He was standing a few feet away only  _watching_. She found this weird and so out of character. Her captain was always an impulsive one and would always be eager for a fight. Seeing him so still worried her.

She was about to point this out to her friends when she suddenly felt the pressure drop drastically, surprising her. She gazed toward the sky and narrowed her eyes. "This is..." she trailed off, lost in thought. Her eyes widen in recognition and fear. How could she have missed it?

"What is wrong, Nami-sis?" asked a worried cyborg after seeing her shocked expression, gaining the rest of their companions' attention.

A few minutes later, Nami founded her voice again and responded, "A cyclone is coming and it's a big one."

* * *

.

"I bet I can cut more Sea Kings that you, Curly-brow." Zoro said with cockiness in his voice.

Sanji tapped with his black shoes the wooden floor. "Keep dreaming, moss-head."

"Isn't a dream but a reality, shitty cook."

They continued to throw insults back and forth. Behind them, Luffy stared with a big grin upon his face as he watched the fight with mild interest. He was going to say something funny when he suddenly started to feel a strong headache. He tried to hide it, to not worry his friends, but as each minute passed he found it impossible to do. He brought his hands to his head to try to get rid of the pain but instead it made it worse. He started to sweat a lot and groaned in pain, gaining the swordsman's attention.

"Hey!" he called over his shoulder towards Luffy, but received no reply. One of his swords was halfway out of its sheath ready to fight. "What is wro—" he cut himself off when he saw Luffy writhing in pain.

Hearing Zoro cut himself so abruptly, Sanji grew curious and glanced over his shoulder to be greeted by the same sight as Zoro. "Luffy!" he yelled in panic and rushed to his side, forgetting completely about their fight and the Sea Kings. "O- Oi! What's wrong?" he asked with worry but, like Zoro, didn't receive a reply. By then, Zoro was also by his side as Luffy's knees buckled underneath of him, making him fall on the wooden floor while still holding his head in agony.

After a few agonizing minutes, Luffy managed to shuttered in a hoarse and strained voice. "I-it's nothing."

Both, Sanji and Zoro, could see Luffy was in a lot of pain for an unknown reason. They wanted to help, but they didn't know how. That made them sad and angry at the same time, since they couldn't help their captain when he had helped them a lot. When their captain needed them the only thing they could do was stay still and watch.

Luffy tried to stand but found it impossible to do. Why did it hurt?

_You should've stayed away!_

Luffy's eyes widen in recognition of the voice in his mind. He slowly raised his head looking for the source of said voice only to find Zoro and Sanji giving him worried looks.

_We warn you, didn't we?_

He could hear Zoro and Sanji calling him, but he ignored them in favor to concentrate on looking for the owner of the voice.

_It'll cost your lives._

He was still looking for the owner of the voice when something clicked in his mind: we? Still holding his head, he forced himself to stand up, at first a little unsteady but he quickly regained his balance and started to slowly release his head. He composed himself and lifted his gaze toward the sea or, more precisely, toward the Sea Kings— who he thought the leader was.

He realized something: even though they had all dropped their guard, giving them the opportunity to attack, they hadn't. In fact, they were all staring straight at Luffy and only standing, there surrounding Sunny. Even he found it weird.

Then he gazed ahead and past the Sea Kings, ignoring their and his friends' presence and concentrated on a small dot far away on the horizon, which he knew was an island because Nami had told them yesterday. He felt—no, he _knew_  someone was watching them from there, waiting for the result of the Sea King's attack or warning. _As I thought._

Luffy was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the weird looks Sanji and Zoro were giving him.

Unable to be quiet anymore, Zoro broke the uneasy silence. "Luffy, what's wrong?" he asked in a strong, firm and serious voice, waiting to receive a real reply. He was—like the shitty cook, he supposed—worried about him.

"You should stop getting into our business."

Confusion grew on Sanji and Zoro's faces at his sudden warning. They weren't expecting a reply like that one, well, if you could call that a reply at all. They tried to find any response on his face but he wore an unreadable expression.

Still ignoring his nakama, Luffy shifted his gaze from the island towards the Sea Kings, who had yet to make any move. "Go away!" he commanded in a low and dangerous voice as his hat shadowed his eyes. He lifted his head with a scowl upon his face. "Now!" he growled as his pupils dilated and released a small yet powerful burst of haki; enough for everyone aboard in Sunny to feel it.

The Sea Kings—yet to move—glared at Luffy, who gladly returned the look. They entered a glaring contest for a while until finally the sea beasts started to retreat. All of the sea beasts dove into the sea and a few seconds later they were all gone.

To say Zoro and Sanji were lost and confused was an understatement. They didn't understand Luffy's recent actions and words. It sounded as though he was talking—more like warning—someone. Who? That was the big question, since they could only feel the presence of themselves and their nakama and nobody else. Just when Sanji decide to ask about it, their navigator decided to arrive and interrupt the moment.

"Luffy, Zoro and Sanji-kun get in position. A cyclone is coming and it's a huge one," Nami notified as she, along with Chopper and Usopp, walked towards the Monster Trio. She didn't need to ask what happened to the Sea Kings since everyone aboard felt it and that was enough of an answer.

"How come there is a cyclone, Nami-san?" questioned a confused Sanji. "If I remember correctly, when someone enters the island's magnetic field the weather becomes stable, right? It isn't like I doubt your skill, Nami-swan but, I just find it weird and unusual."

"I was wondering the same," added their sniper.

"I know," Nami confirmed. She, too, found it weird but had a guess as to why the weather changed suddenly; she had an hypothesis but kept it to herself for the time since she had to confirm something. "But remember: we are in the New World and everything is possible."

Sanji's eyes changed to hearts. "Nami is so beautiful when she explains," he cooed.

The navigator and swordsman rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Yosh!" shouted a happy Luffy. "We should get moving then. How much time left?" he asked with a smile upon his face. No one would have guessed that a few minutes ago he was cringing in pain and agony. Of course, Zoro and Sanji didn't believe his  _smile_.

"For the most, five minutes for impact."

"Alright," he said preparing himself to leave toward the mast, but not before sending a hard glare toward Sanji and Zoro as he passed them. They understood its meaning; what just happen stayed between them. They give a slight nod and as quick as the glare came, it left and was replaced by his goofy grin and he continued his way toward the mast, leaving behind a surprised and confused swordsman and cook.

Both of them keep staring at Luffy's retreating form until he jumped over the kitchen and out of view. They didn't understand their captain's actions. Scratch that: they never understood him. He was reckless, crazy and even naive and they had yet to read him. But they did know something, and that's that they were going to follow him to the end, even if they didn't understand his actions. After all, he had his reasons. They hoped.

* * *

.

..

...

As Nami said, five minutes later a big cyclone hit them hard but it was nothing the Strawhats couldn't handle. The ocean was violent and dangerous. The waves viciously hit the Sunny, trying to sink it and drag it to the depths of the sea. The ship rocked back and forth without a second of rest but like the shipwright has once said, it was nothing the ship couldn't handle. After a few minutes the waves started to lose their power and, as quick as it came, it suddenly disappeared. It didn't leave a trace of what just happened, shocking the crew.

.

..

...

* * *

"It suddenly vanished!" stated a shocked and soaked sniper, not believing his eyes.

"Yohoho! I thought I was going to die, even though I'm already dead! Skull Joke!" Brook said as he laughed at his own joke, he, too, soaked.

"Definitely. The New World's weather is more complicated than on the Grand Line." Robin pointed out as she took off her damped coat. Behind her a drenched navigator and doctor nodded in agreement.

"And very scary too!" said doctor added, shaking himself dry. He stopped, however, when he noticed a small dot appeared on the horizon. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Is that an island?"

Everyone turned to look at him and followed where he was staring. True to his word, they were getting close to an island.

Nami raised the Log Pose to eye level to confirm it was their destination. She smiled and nodded to the rest of them in confirmation. "It is. We have a few hours before we can get a better view of it and a few more to land on it."

"Well then," started the cook as he took a drag of his cancer stick and started to retreat toward the kitchen. "I'll start to make breakfast now, since everything has calmed down."

Franky started to make his way towards the stairs that led down below the desk. "I'm going to check if the ship received any damage."

"I will go to the library to try to find any more information on this island," the archaeologist said as she walked to the library, closely followed by Nami, who offered to help. That left Brook, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy all staring at the retreating form of their navigator and archaeologist.

Usopp coughed audibly, gaining their attention. "Chopper did I tell you about the time I fight one hundred of Sea Kings by myself?"

The little reindeer shook his head and motioned the sniper to continue with stars of admiration in his eyes. Seeing this, the sniper motioned him to follow him towards the mast to sit down to tell his story.  
Seeing them walk away, Brook laughed and walked to the middle of the lawn deck a started to play a soft melody with his violin.

Luffy, who had been very quietly since the storm has ended, just shrugged in a bored way. He walked toward the figurehead, jumped over it and sat on it, waiting for breakfast to be ready.

Zoro watched his captain with hooded eyes until he lost sight of him on the figurehead. He sighed and walked towards it, laying himself at the side of the desk with arm folded behind his head. He closed his eyes, trying to take a nap, waiting for the shitty cook to finish. But soon he found that a little difficult as his thoughts drifted back to the recent events.

Half an hour later, Sanji came out from the Kitchen's door shouting 'Breakfast is ready'. Like usual, everyone made their way to the dining room in a civilized way, while Luffy Gomu Gomu-no-rocketed himself to the Kitchen's door. Like always, breakfast was lousy as ever, with Luffy stealing everyone's food and the others—except Robin's and Nami's, courtesy of Sanji—trying to pry hand off their food. Indeed it was a normal breakfast.

After everyone finished, they all decided to return to their previous activities except for Usopp and Chopper. Usopp was given the post to alert them when the island was closed. Since Usopp was on duty, Chopper decided to retrain himself on the Sick Bay to work on some medicine and emergency equipment before arriving at the island.

The last one to exit the dining room was Zoro. He kept walking towards the mast as he replayed the conversation he had with the cook.

_*He was standing up, already full of food and started to make his way toward the door, ready to take a nice long nap before they arrived to the island._

_"Wait, Zoro!" a familiar voice called from behind him, surprising the swordsman._

_He turned around, staring with his still good eye at the person who has called him. It surprises him that the cook actually uses his name instead of one of his nickname, and man does he has a lot._ _"What?" he asked, more harshly that he intended._

_After a long pause, Sanji sighed. " I need to discuss some things with you about **him** ," he finally said as he brought out his pack of cigarettes, he takes one with his left hand and light it with his other hand and took a long, deep drag of it. "He has acted weird since the event last night and I know you saw it," the cook added as he stared at the green-haired man, daring him to say the opposite. He has been awake when Luffy started to shiver for an unknown reason. He can bet Zoro was wide awake, although unlike him, he stayed with his eyes —well, eye closed but still, was paying attention to Luffy._

_Zoro returned the stare. After a long silence, Zoro sighed in defeat and decides to speak up. "Yeah, I saw it," he folded his arm over his chest as he lean on the wall for support, getting a better view on the cook. "But what can we do? We don't know what is wrong with him, and I doubt he would like our help."_

_Sanji nodded in agreement."Yeah.." he trailed off in deep thought. He knew the shitty marimo was correct. But still, he wanted some answer at least. "What about the Sea King's attack? I'm sure it hold a connection with his behavior, even though he played well at breakfast to not raise any suspicion, and the sudden weather change? Isn't as I doubt in Nami-san's skill, as I said before, but have you thought that any of this hold a connection?"_

_"The only who know all your answer is him, not me." Zoro responded more harshly that he wanted but he needed to get his point clear. "If you want to know that badly, why don't you simply go and ask him?" he questioned the cook as he turned around to take his leave. He has wasted too much time of his sleep talking._

_Sanji waved in dismiss, even thought he doubted Zoro would've seen him. "You know better that I do that if I go and ask him, he only would dismiss it and say is 'nothing'," he said and decides to add. "I bet, if I said to him I'll give him every meat abort the ship if he said to me what is wrong, he will still say nothing is wrong."_

_Zoro snorted at that, he just imagine that happening with Nami cursing in the background about the money she will spend restocking all our food supplies, it was hilarious. He heard Sanji sigh as he stared at the door in front of him, his hand resting on the door's lock. "The best we can do for now is to wait for him to talk, that I doubt," he mumbles the last part as he leave the kitchen._

Zoro was in deep thought, that he didn't notice when he arrived to the mast and lie down, looking toward the figurehead. He is, however, snapped of his thought when he heard Ussop's voice over the microphone.

**"Land Ho!"**

In a few minutes, all the crew were in the lawn deck, after hearing the sniper's announcement. The last ones to arrive were Usopp, Robin and Nami. The girls, who were at the library looking for any information relevant to the island, and much to everyone's dismay, they found none.

"We checked if the sudden change of weather belongs to any islands's description but..." the archaeologist trailed off.

"You didn't find anything." Zoro concluded for Robin, to which she nodded. Robin was about to add something else when Nami interrupted her.

"Hey, what is that?" she asked as she pointed something over the ocean. Everyone followed to where she was pointing to only find a white thing in a human form standing on the ocean.

"G- Ghost!" shrieked Usopp, Brook and Chopper in fear.

"Woa...!" exclaimed Luffy, in amusement. Suddenly a wall of fog started to form and surrounded the Sunny, surprising him even more.

"What the...?" Zoro trailed off as he heard someone start to talk.

 _"Didn't I tell you to go away?!"_ an unfamiliar voice snapped at them in what it seems to be in anger.  _"I warn you, Mugiwara!"_

Everyone was gazing at Luffy in confusion. Instead, Luffy wasn't confused as he quickly recognized the voice when it spoke up. "So I was correct," the Strawhat captain murmured more to himself.

He watches as the person jumped in the air, extending one of, what he supposed, his arm a throwing several balls in their direction. Seen this, Luffy quickly leaped himself into the air and started to activate his technique. " **Gomu Gomu no**.." he said as he takes a deep breath, inflated himself as he sees the attack closer. " **Fusen**!" he yelled.

The person smirked. This, of course, go undetected by the crew, since said person has been covered in a thick layer of fog.

As the object came closer, Luffy prepares himself to return them to the owner as a counterattack. What he didn't expect, was at the last second from balls to came spikes. He releases the air, trying, with no success, to evade the attack but it was too late and the attack was a direct hit to his abdomen. He cried out in pain, as he falls toward his ship. At the last second, he regains his bearing, and chance his courses a little and was able to land on his feet, safely.

"Are you alright?" asked the worried reindeer, already on his doctor mode.

"Yeah."

"You're much smarter that you let be," the foe praised. "Seeing you were unable to get out of the way, you counter it with Haki, correct?"

Luffy didn't answer and only glared at the white person.

"We should bring him down with long range attacks." Robin pointed out and Franky, Usopp and Zoro nodded.

"Usopp!" Franky said, Usopp glance at him oddly first but he later grinned as he understood. He started to look for the correct ammunition in his bag when he found it. He grinned more as he brought out his Kuro Kabuto along with the necessary pellet, readied it to shoot.

" **Tokuyo** ," he yelled as he pulled back the thread. " **Aura** ," he let lose the thread and fire. " **Boshi**!" he shouted as he watches the three pellets roar through the sky toward his target. Seen his cue, Franky takes a deep breath preparing his attack.

" **Franky Fireball**!" the cyborg shouted igniting Ussop's attack on the process creating a giant Fire-bird in the process.

" **Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi**!"

They watch as their attack merges and roared through the sky toward their enemy. This earns them an 'awesome' comment from the reindeer and both grinned in satisfaction.

As the attack came closer, the fog person just moved to the left side, avoiding completely their attacks. "Too slow," he said in a bored fashion as the attack continues toward the thick wall mist. Said attack pass the wall mist, burned it in the process but as quick it was burned, it regenerates once again. This happens, however, without going unnoticed by the navigator.

The enemy, however, was taken by surprise as the green-haired man has leaped into the air a hand on his sword ready to attack. " **Sanbyakurokuju Pound ho**!" he shouted as he swings his sword in a powerful air compressed projectile attack toward his foe.

Being too close to dodge and how fast the attack was coming, he wasn't given much an option a received the attack head on. Given the power behind the attack, he was unable to focus and keep himself flying, and he plummets toward the ship, landing harshly on the desk. However, he was able to maintain the mist surrounding him and his appearance was still unrevealed. "Damn it," the person cursed as he rubbed his sore lower back. He quickly regains his composure and dose some back-flip gaining some space among him and the pirates. "This just started."

"You are correct."

Surprise goes on his face as someone was able to sneak behind him without him noticed it. He turned around to meet non other that the captain himself. His entire skin was slightly pink and shiny and there was a lot of steam coming off of him. The captain threw a quick punch toward him but he was able to evade it and counter it with a powerful haki-enhanced side kick to his rig cage and actually manages to hurt him.

Taken aback by the power behind the kick, Luffy gritted his teeth as he throws his own kick aiming for his neck. His enemy blocks it by crossing his arm. Taking the opportunity, Luffy jumped high in the air a does a roundhouse kick aiming, for this time, for his foe's head. Once again, his enemy dodges it but being to concentrate on dodging he forgot to reinforce his mist wall and by the wind of Luffy's last attack some of his mist lifts up and showed a little of his appearance. This shocked Luffy as his eyes widen in acknowledgement. "You're..."

Taking the opportunity of the pirate's distraction, and being angry for his discovery, he does a handstand a give him a kick to the side sending him crashing to the ship's side, almost making him fall into the deep ocean if it wasn't for him sending one of his rubber hand on the railing.

The cook narrowed his eyes at the mysterious person. "Bastard!" he growled as he started to walk to join the fight and show this person some manners.

"Wait Sanji-kun!" a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned around to meet with his lovely navigator. He gives her a questioned look when she smiled in a confident ways and added. "I got a plan."

Seen her confident, Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, despite the situation they were, and does his doodle dance. "Nami-san is so beautiful when she has a plan!" he cooed.

The navigator rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Franky, Ussop!" she called gaining their attention. "I'll need your help too," she informed them and they nodded in understanding as they walk toward her to hear her plan. "This is what I need you to do." she said as she started to explain her plan as the battle around them continues.

" **Kung Fu Points**!" the little reindeer yelled as he changes form. "Hiya~!" he shouted as he launched himself toward hi foe to fight. He engages a hand-to-hand combat with him. At first gaining the upper hand but later was hit with a haki-enhanced kick on his rib sending him flying away, coughing blood.

The mist person was going to continue his assault on the poor reindeer when he felt someone coming above him. He looked up to see the attacker this time to be the skeleton.

" **Swallow Bond en Avent**!" Brook yelled as he lunge himself toward the enemy. Unfortunately for him, the enemy saw him coming and move aside, making him thrust himself down on the ship's desk and making him miss him.

Taking the opportunity as the enemy gives him his back, Luffy dash toward him in his still Gear Second mode and prepare again another attack. " **Busoshoku Koka**!" he said as both of his arms turned a nice shade of black and extended both of them behind him. " **Gomu Gomu no...** "

Knowing well what was coming next, the mist person makes a move to evade it when he found it something impossible to do. He gazes down to find two pairs of hands holding him in place. He raised his head and from the corner of his eyes he saw a black-haired woman with his arm crossed in front of her and a smirk upon her face. He was going to use his ability to make her release her hold on him when he received a powerful haki-enhanced attack on his abdomen. Making him double-over and cough a lot of blood.

" **Bazooka**!"

The fog person was released of his hold and by the recoil of the attack was sent flying and crashed in the mast, coughing more blood. He slid down from the mast and fall to the lawn desk. He started to slowly stand up but wasn't given the opportunity.

" **Franky Fireball**!"

Another attack came, engulfing him in flame. He gasped knowing well what they were trying to do. _How did they...?_ He didn't much thought of it and tried to find an exit for the attack knowing well he was in danger. He hisses in pain as the fire started to enter his protecting wall. He runs in a random direction a hopping to find the escape route of the flame. To his luck he found one and took a deep fresh air.

" **Fire Bird Star**!"

He was, once again, not given the opportunity to recuperate when he was hit by another fire attack. He cried in pain as he was sent tumbling through the desk by the impact. The fire started to take effect as the fog surrounding him started to disappear.

"As I thought, you're using the temperature of this island—being a hot one, along with your ability to create low temperature and mix them to create this thick fog covering you. Also, you used the right amount of cold and mixing them with the heat of the environment creating this mist and cut our visibility a lot to your advantaged." Nami said. "You also have the power to create a cyclone in here by using your ability in the right way," she later added, knowing her hypothesis was correct. "What you didn't calculate is that abort this ship was someone able to also detect small thing and the weather suddenly changes."

Robin nodded in understanding. "I see, that should explain a lot."

The mist person only growled in response as he was on his knee pushing himself up to continue to fight. He no longer keeps up his misty wall and it started to disappear completely earning surprising gasp from the crew.

" **Collier Strike**!"

He turned around just in time to see a black leg coming toward him, in flame. To shocked and hurt to move, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see the leg just some centimeter away from his neck and not longer in fire, he gazes up to see the blonde-haired man with a shocked expression upon his face.

Sanji's shocked expression was understanding. They would all think—him included, they were fighting from the start a guy. But now that the fog has disappeared, he was able to see his enemy's face and noted it wasn't a guy but instead a girl, and a beautiful one too. Not being able to suppress anymore, his eyes turned into hearts. "Mellorine!"

Seeing as he has just dropped down his guard, she held his leg— now cold, and used for support to do a handstand a deliver a haki-enhanced kick to the face of the pervert man, sending him crashing on the mast. She stood up and dusted herself clean, and shot a hard glare at the pirate crew who now was surrounding her.

Now standing up, the crew got a better view of her and her appearance. She was a short yet a slender woman with her long, wavy hair reaching her lower back. She wore a short, light blue kimono with a dragon pattern, a white sash around her waist and black, high heeled boots. Her clothes were a little worn out by now and in some part burn out by the fight.

"What is your purpose?" the archaeologist asked, watching her closely.

Being asked this, the girl gazes at each member of the pirate crew, in some longer than in other, until her blue ocean eyes landed on Lufffy. "I'm here," she started in a cold yet a hard voice that send you shivers up and down in your spine. "To stop you!" as she once again dashes toward Luffy, with his fist readied to attack him.

* * *

The sounds of footstep could be heard through the dark corridor. As a person walked toward his destination. He stopped short, however, as a big door blocked the place where he wished to go. He reaches it and pushed it open to enter. When he enters, he was greeted with four people standing at the side; a fifth one was sitting on a big fancy chair, with shadow covering his appearance. He walked forward until he stood in the middle of the dark room and felt everyone's gazes on him and he made a small bow to the person in the chair in show of respect.

"...I got news."

"What kind of news?" a voice asked.

"He arrived."

This got the attention of everyone. They all gazes to their boss waiting him to say anything. He was silent for a while, when he speaks up.

"The key has finally arrived, with that we can finally move to the second part of the plan."

"What is your plan, master?"

Before he could answer, the first voice speaks up again. "She is fighting them."

"Hehhehhehhehheh, so Commander Mizuiro has engaged in battle?" a new voice speaks up.

"It seems so and it seems she is trying to interfere with our plan."

"...That may be trouble."

"What do you plan to do, master?"

"She is troubled and more is she tell  _him_. But, it can be beneficial to us too."

"...I see."

"Anance and Thanathos, go to the north temple a wait order in there."

"Of course, master."

"Yes sir."

Said that, both of them disappear in the shadow.

"Psyche and Salacia, you go and welcome our guess."

"Yes sir."

The master watches them disappear and relaxed in his big chair, a smirk playing on his lips. "Let's see, who is the key. Strawhats pirates."

  **TBC**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You should all love this chapter, after all is over 7000+ words so is kind of a sorry chapter for the long time without update. I plan to keep the chapter up to 5000+ so you're lucky my dear reader, next chapter should come soon since I'm half way already. You didn't know how much trouble I had with this chapter, everything I write something my computer SHUT DOWN and I lost it a lot of time. It was depressing. And the fact I tend to forget stuff, didn't help me much. So I hope it wouldn't happen with the next chapter.
> 
> *From this point onwards is unbeta, Angelle is still re-reading it. When is done I will upload it.
> 
> For this chapter onward I will respond every review. So adios amigos~!


End file.
